


You Are The Love Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e14 I Ho'olulu Ho'ohulei 'ia E Ka Makani, Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s10e14 I Ho'olulu Ho'ohulei 'Ia E Ka Makani, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Danny that he means a lot to him, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This happens after 10x14, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 15





	You Are The Love Of My Life:

*Summary: Steve tells Danny that he means a lot to him, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This happens after 10x14, Enjoy!!!!*

It was a month after Joanne’s death, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling like himself, & enjoying being around his ohana again. He was enjoying being at work, & help make a difference with his love ones. The Blond was feeling welcome at his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett’s house. 

Steve was feeling a lot different about Danny, & he knew that he couldn’t live without him. The Hunky Man was figuring out a way to tell him, cause he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He realized that the blond was the only one for him. The Former Seal decided to make a wonderful dinner for the two of them.

The Loudmouth Detective was feeling attracted to his partner, & it was getting hard to be around him. But, He knew that he can’t keep the secret inside of him for much longer. He wants his happiness, & he would do anything to get it. The Shorter Man decided also to compose himself, & not cut the Five-O Commander out of his life.

When he got home to Steve’s house, He was shocked to see the romantic setting in the dining room. “You like ?”, Steve asked from behind him, & greeted him like usual. “I love it”, The Loudmouth Detective said breathlessly, as he looked around. Steve decided to make his move, & he went right to him.

“I have strong feelings for you, Danno, Since the beginning, You are so important to me. I would wait forever for you, If I have to”, He said honestly, & openly. Danny felt the love, & said to him, “I have feelings for you too”, He kissed him passionately, which Steve returned with equal force.

“I love you so much, Danno, I’ll love you to the end of the Earth”, Steve declared, & confessed. “I love you too”, Danny said with a smile on his face, & kissed him once again. They went on to have their wonderful dinner, & got to know each other as a couple. It was the perfect way to end the night. 

The End.


End file.
